


Sunlight can make a difference

by AnAppleADay



Series: Drabbles for all [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Winona, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poor Sulu, Smart Kirk, Some Humor, Some Plot, Winona's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAppleADay/pseuds/AnAppleADay
Summary: Their new XO is on his/hers/?  way and Captain Kirk and Captain Pike won't stop shouting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all mistakes are mine I raised them from the ground.

Captain Kirk and Captain Pike were arguing.

Loudly.

Two adults shouting, more like screaming at each other wasn’t an everyday occurrence. The theme was which one of them will be the first to greet their First Officer upon his or hers arrival. There was a large enough gap between them enforced by Scotty on the threat of death if they bloody laid a finger on his transporter or his ship.  
Still it was a humorous sight to see.  
If Sulu had to pick he would place his bets on Kirk. A 5ft something blond woman in heels shouting profanities at the Captain was a sight to see. 

 

Winona Kirk took no shit, even from Pike. There was a reasons she is one of the few female captains in a mostly patriarchal society that is The Fleet.

 

Scotty had almost creamed himself when she boarded the Enterprise. Chekov had to hold him up or the poor man would have fallen on the floor of the bridge. He was whispering about how she single handedly fixed the warp of the SS Farragut while they were under siege by Klingon ship and their shields were dropping rapidly. Captain Kirk payed him no mind but Sulu swears he saw her smirk when she entered the turbolift. 

 

Of course he himself had heard of the great Captain Kirk, both her and her late husband made their mark in the progress and growth of the Federation as a whole. Yet, it shocked him how frail she looked like. Pale hair and skin with light gray eyes she looked like one of those women his grandmother used to read about in her novels.  
( That was until she sockes you in the stomach )  
He remembered reading with his baachan after long, hot days of playing outside. They were real paper of course, Kaori Sulu refused to use a PADD until her death. Now, the books were stored lovingly at his place in San Francisco waiting for his return. 

 

He caught Chekov’s eye behind the controls and smiled at the man’s wide eyes, his eyes glued to the Captain who was arguing passionately. His hand clenched around his cane while the other loosle held a communicator. Ensigns Williams and Kim were sent down to the planet to collect their XO. They were all just waiting for their signal to beam them up.

 

They were above a small desert planet classes as an L class. The planet was close to a star making the day and night cycle almost non existent. For the last year it had been inhabited by one humanoid that was going to be their XO. Sulu had read the report on the planet - high temperatures, almost no vegetation, no life forms at all - only minerals that may be of use to the Federation in the future. One of the minerals was Latinum, used as a medium of exchange between the Ferengi and it’s alliance located in quadrant Alpha. 

 

‘’Damn it Winny, you can’t just barge into my ship and commandeer my crew!’’  
‘’Why the fuck not? It’s not like you were using them! They volunteered anyways!’’  
He could see Scottie's eyes bounce from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match.  
‘’Of course they volunteered, they don’t want to die! This is my ship and you are my guest since you decided barge in uninvited! We will do this my way!’’  
Sulu turned to Spock who was staring calmly at his PADD, well almost calmly if his eyebrows weren’t so high they were hidden beneath his hair. Before they start their five year exploratory mission they needed to have a full crew, everyone’s money was on Commander Spock getting the position of XO but he was offered the place of science officer. 

 

Sulu had the misfortune of being on Gamma shift with the Captain when Mr.Spock had asked why he wasn’t offered the place. Pike explained as gently as possible that as science officer no one could match him but as XO you needed to posses some empathy towards the crew. XO’s were the ones that mostly dealt with the crew problems while the captain handled the Fleets demands. 

 

The Captain Pike and Captain Kirk were still screaming at each other when Dr.McCoy joined them carrying a lot of hypos in a small box. His eyes met Sulu’s and a grin spread his face, he looked almost joyous and creepy.  
Sulu suppressed a shudder.  
‘’Doctor, why are you carrying so many hypos?’’  
‘’To be precise helmsman I’m carrying 24 hypos and I plan on sticking every single one in that bastard's neck and I’m gonna make him like it.’’  
He grinned again not taking his eyes off the transporter. 

 

Bastard?

 

Well now he knows it a guy at least.

 

Hikaru took what he hopped was a causal step away from him. The com chirped and Ensign Williams voice could be heard.  
‘’Enterprise three to beam up.’’  
The Captain’s continued to argue without stop.  
‘’Energizing now laddie.’’  
Three figures started appearing in the white haze off the transport until they solidified. Williams and Kim were easily identified by their red shirts. Between them stood a third person, their First Officer. 

 

Dark, ripped jeans pulled over large combat boots, short sleeved t shirt. His face was covered by cloth wrapped around, probably used as a protection from the sun and wind. Even his eyes were hidden by large aviator goggles. Sulu believed that a lot can be learned from the stance of a person and he was hitting all the right marks. His feet were slightly parted and not tense, back was straight, one hand was holding a bag thrown over his shoulder. Sulu could almost feel the smirk on his lips.

 

The Captains were still fighting, they had just gotten louder.  
They stepped of the platform together, the ensigns looking at their Captain as if he grew another head in the last hour they’ve been away. The man dropped his bag and it hit the floor with a hollow sound. That seemed to shock the Captains out of their screaming.  
‘’Ladies please, there’s enough of me to go around.’’  
Kirk was the first to get over the shock.  
‘’You bastard! What you couldn't call from that heap of rock you call a planet?!’’  
Pike wasn’t far behind.  
‘’James Tiberius Kirk what took you so long?!’’

 

Ah, and they finally had a name. His eyes met Chekhov's again, his eyes filled with shock and fear, their XO was a Kirk. 

 

The son of Captain Kirk. 

 

If he was anything like his mother they were all doomed.  
Doomed!  
Ok he might be overreacting just a little bit. 

 

‘’You and Dad were married when I was born so not a bastard unless you have something to tell me.’’ You could almost feel the smile on his lips. ‘’We had this same conversation the last time I called. Did you forget? Is your age getting to you?’’ 

 

Her arm twitched to the empty spot on her hip where a phaser was supposed to be. She stared laughing maniacally a second later. ‘’You are definitely my spawn under that rag.’’

 

Pike was still staring at Kirk like he couldn’t believe he was there.  
‘’Captain.’’  
‘’Commander Kirk, take off that rag off your face that can’t be comfortable anymore.’’

 

Kirk shifted from foot to foot, hand going out to scratch at his head. ‘’Well here’s the thing I...’’

 

‘’Yea Jim let us see your pretty face.’’  
You could almost feel the joy in McCoy trying to bubble out. His hands were still full with hypos and Kirk noticed.  
‘’Bones! Bonesy! Don’t tell me those are all for me? I thought we were friends?’’  
‘’Oh you bet your hide we are, and I as your primary physician am held under oath to make sure you have had your shots.All of them. I triple checked them with your allergies so if you are done stalling show us some skin.’’

 

Jim took a step back, everyone took a step back except Winona who was still laughing hysterically. ‘’Yea well, you see....the planet is very...sunny.’’  
He was still looking at McCoy almost coyly. 

 

McCoy stared at him, they were all staring at him honestly.  
‘’Ohhh....’’ The doctor started then trailed off before cracking an even bigger grin before.  
‘’Then I shall change my previous sentence. Let us see your aryan face.’’ 

 

Kirks body relaxes (Sulu should probably start calling him Commander Kirk) and his hand reach up to remove the goggles first. His eyes are blue, not gray like his mother’s. Sulu remembers a picture of George Kirk from one of his classes, he had blue eyes but not like this.  
Intense was the only word to describe them. 

 

The cloth was next. Slowly unwrapping it took a hot minute. It fell to the floor in a heap. James Kirk was beautiful and takes after his mother more than his father. 

 

So that’s what the good doctor meant by aryan.

 

His hair was blond, like his parents but the long exposure to the star and its constant light made it almost platinum. His eyebrows matched the hair and were only visible because of his golden tan.  
If Sulu was a poet he would describe him as lumunos. 

 

Commander Kirk choose that moment to smile and everyone in the room blushed sans the captains and McCoy. Chekov went bright red and so did Uhura who was standing behind Spock. Dr.McCoy started to laugh, loudly.  
‘’Awww, how adorable you are. What's the matter Jim you forgot your sunscreen?’’  
Then he went back to laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand.  
Commander Kirks nose wrinkled slightly making him look younger in a way.  
‘’It’s not that bad is it?’’  
‘’Oh it’s bad.’’  
Both Captains were smiling at Kirks shocked face.  
‘’Thanks Mom. Really feeling the love over here.’’

 

 

Three days later Sulu had the awesome luck to walk into a random storage room and found his Dr.McCoy with his hand down Commander Kirks ( Jim, call me Jim when I’m off shift for the love of God ) pants and his tongue down Jim’s throat. The last thing he saw before stumbling out of there was a very blue eye winking at him. 

 

He shudders to think what he saw three days after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are like rainy days and hot chocolate


End file.
